


Harmony and Dissonance

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything falls down, what can you cling to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony and Dissonance

Silence.

 _Screaming._

Calm.

 _Panic._

Targets in range.

 _We are the targets._

Sight down the rifle.

 _Shouted warnings fill the area._

Fingers curl around the trigger.

 _Energy bolts fly through the air._

Focus.

 _Run._

Steady.

 _Keep going._

Fire.

 _Heat and light all around._

A yell of pain.

 _Impacts close by._

Falling.

 _Crystal and metal raining down._

Flare of a spark.

 _Darkness._

Move on.

 _How long has it been?_

Next target.

 _Not long enough._

Stay calm.

 _Silence._

Silence.

 _Stand up._

Stand up.

 _Look around._

Walk over to the enemy.

 _Everything is still._

No movement.

 _Broken bodies all around._

Broken bodies where they fell.

 _Crystal still singing with the resonance of war._

Energon soaking into the soil.

 _Energon bright against dull grey chassis’._

Their sparks are with Primus now.

 _Am I the only spark still here?_

Chassis dulling to a washed out grey.

 _I cannot be alone._

Purple emblem slowly fading.

 _Some mech is screaming._

Broken like the mechs that haunt my dreams.

 _I think it might be me._

Vengeance.

 _Broken mind._

Broken enemies.

 _Dissonance._

Harmony.


End file.
